Erebos
Erebos was a character from Labyrinth 3: Pandora's Calling played by mikeyCP. Erebos was one of few who had the role of a basic Prisoner History Erebos was abandoned on the doorstep of a monastery as a baby. The monks took him in and raised him to be a member of their order. His development was very strong until he became curious about his origins. He sought his biological parents and only found the identity of his father who was long dead. Erebos became fascinated with the concept of speaking to his deceased father and used the teachings of the monks to dabble in the occult. On one particular day, his secret experiments in the catacombs went wrong and he accidentally summoned a shade from inferno. The monks excommunicated him and branded his forehead with a mark to signify he belonged to darkness. Fleeing from the monastery, he went to live in the nearby mountains as a hermit. He slowly trained his art and his power and began to gain some knowledge of arcane magic. He hopes to one day use these abilities to enact vengeance upon the monks and travel to Inferno to finally locate his father. He considers himself to be a very powerful necromancer now, though he has yet to raise a human from the dead. Pandora's Calling Erebos began his journey under peculiar circumstances. During Phase 2 of The Greek's journey, Erebos emerged from the shadows, cloaked in all black. The rest were suspicious, but he explained himself and soon joined the group. When they met up with Gabriel's group, Erebos elected Kristoff as his leader and joined his group. At first, Erebos was open with what little information he had. He appeared friendly and willing to aid the group however he could. With the role of a basic prisoner, and no special abilities, he tried his best to help out. After the split, however, Erebos went into a slump of silence. He followed the Cult of Kristoff throughout many rooms, silently taking it all in. On Phase 11, the group entered an unknown room. Inside of the room was a sign that read "Danger Explosives" and a mysterious hatch. Without warning, the hatch opened up, dropping an explosive into the hands of Helm. Knowing that one would likely die from the explosive, Helm threw it into Erebos' arms as per the group's request. In the final moments of his life, Erebos tried to toss the bomb at Hobert in an attempt to kill him, but he was too late. The bomb exploded in his hands, and pieces of Erebos were sent flying across the room. Death Trivia * Before dying in the bomb game, Erebos had requested a Modkill for his inactivity. However, instead of taking the hit of the bomb for the good of his team, he attempted to pass the bomb off to Hobert before dying himself. * Erebos' mysterious arrival in Phase 2 was simply due to him becoming a late addition to the cast. * Erebos was the first of the Greek heroes to be killed by regular means. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Lab 3 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased